Brand New
by Michaela Rachel Katrina
Summary: Harry begins to change and he doesn't know why. Everything about him begins to change and he starts seeing everything differently. He also finds out some interesting things that he never knew before and some are shocking. LV/HP. Discontinued for now!
1. Just the Beginning

**Chpater 1**

**Just the Beginning**

Most nights had been windy and cold for the past week. Rain had been blowing in every direction and splattering against the window. Unless you were used to the rain and wind it was very hard to go to sleep as the wind was very loud and making whooshing sounds and the rain was banging loudly against the glass of the windows. Branches from trees were scratching against the glass and everything seemed to be much more frightening during the night.

This night however there was no wind and there was no rain. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Everyone was in a calm and peaceful sleep, except one 16 year old boy. Harry James Potter was laid on a thin mattress in a small box room. Compared to other rooms this room was cold and damp. His guardians had never liked him and they had always treated him poorly. They had treated him like a slave and made him do all the work in the house and all the cooking. He was made to wear his cousin's old clothes that were round about four times bigger than he was and they looked like rags on him. Harry was laid on his back with a thin blanket in a tangle around his limbs. He was sweating and shaking and whimpering ever so slightly.

He had been fine and having a dreamless sleep until suddenly when the clock struck midnight. Once the clock had struck midnight a sensation so powerful and painful shot down his spine and leaving him gripping the sheets and arching his back in the air. It was so painful he didn't seem to be able to get enough air in to his lungs to scream. He had been in pain for three hours now and the pain seemed to be decreasing. Ever so slowly the burning fire that had been lit inside him was put out and he slumped against the bed. He then fell back into a dreamless sleep.

When Harry woke around three and a half hours later he felt something was different. He didn't know what it was and shrugged it off. He got out of the bed and frowned. He suddenly remembered the pain he was in last night and wondered why he wasn't in any pain now. Surely it would hurt to move after what he was put through? Maybe he had dreamed the whole thing up; maybe he was just going crazy. He rubbed his eyes and quickly got changed and went downstairs to make the Dursley's their breakfast and clean all the things he used and the benches down before they came.

He placed all the food on the table and walked back up the stairs and into his bedroom. He shut the door and as soon as he did that he heard another door open. He sighed in relief and plopped down, face first, on the bed. He heard Hedwig hoot and turned his face to the side. She was in her cage and wanted to get out. He sighed and got back up off of the bed and made his way to his first friend. He had always had a good connection with his familiar, he seemed to know what she was thinking and she could do the same to him; it was amazing. He got a pin from a drawer and picked the lock. She jumped on his arm and he opened the window and cringed at the squeaking noise it made. Once it was open he lifted his arm into the air and watched as Hedwig soared into the morning sky.

He went to his cupboard and opened the door and froze as he looked into the mirror. It was him but it wasn't him that was looking back at him at the same time. His usual black messy rat's nest that he called hair was straight parted down the right side. It was still midnight black but no longer messy. His usual vibrant green eyes were no longer that colour, instead they were silver. Unlike the Malfoy's and Black's silver that were kind of flat, his were very standout-ish. They were bright and welcoming, not cold. His face was a little different aswell. His cheekbones were higher and his lips were a little fuller and pinker. He had put on some more weight as well. He had already had some muscles thanks to his Quidditch training but now there seemed to be more. How did he not notice this? He pulled up his top and looked at it. Now there was a clear six-pack. It would still need work to get it to be fuller and better but you could still clearly see the muscles for a six-pack there.

His shoulders were broader and his arms were musclier. He was also taller, something he was rather please about. He was now around 5'9 instead of 5'7. He frowned in confusion and wondered what had happened. Everything was so strange. The horrible agonizing pain last night, the new look and now he felt as if something was different inside; to do with his magic. It felt as though it wasn't his usual magic, it felt stronger and more alive. Unlike his magic before it felt like it was just there for the sake of being there. He liked this feeling of his magic.

He looked back into the mirror and smiled slightly. He like this new change and he felt free for some reason. He even looked handsome compared to what he looked like before. The only think he liked about his appearance before was his eyes. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and this made him realise that he was in such deep thoughts about his appearance that he had not realised it. His vision was slightly blurry. He hesitantly raised his hand and slowly pulled his glasses off, perfect vision. He smiled wider this time. He already loved the fact that he didn't need his glasses anymore; they were such a distraction and were no good in a fight if they broke or got dirty. His smile widened.

Then it dropped when he saw he still had the lightning bolt scar on his head, great, still there. He sighed and shrugged. At least I don't have to wear glasses anymore, he thought. He chucked his glassed on the bedside table and sat on the wafer thin mattress. He picked up his wand from under his pillow and just held it. He nodded. His wand still felt good and connected to his magic and that was good. He really liked his wand. He lay down on his back and closed his eyes.

It had been one week since his looks had changed albeit that wasn't the only thing that seemed to be changing. Hedwig had changed too. Now that was a surprise, but what was more was that he loved her new look. Her feathers had gradually started to change colour and her beak had gotten longer and her talons had gotten razor sharp. Her talons were needle-like and there were no feathers around the talons, instead it was covered by amour-like scales. She was an eagle and a serpent eagle at that. She had dark brown feathers and looked very graceful when she flew in the air. He didn't know why she had change but he figured it had something to do with that fact he had changed.

He was able to do small pieces of wandless and wordless magic. Before the change he had started on wandless but had only managed the fairly easy spells. Now he had managed to all the ones he was trying, but was having trouble on the slightly harder spells. His thoughts were changing as well. His hate for muggles had gotten stronger. He had never hated all muggles but now he seemed to have a hate for them, even though he may like the odd one or two. He was beginning to think in a more selfish way. Not to say he was selfish because he was still Harry James Potter and wanted to help people, but he seemed to think beyond that and see what was in it for him first. It was all so strange and thinking about why this was happening gave him a headache so he stopped and just forgot about it.

His relatives had been a bit freaked out when they had seen his new look and they seemed to be a little nervous around him, he didn't know why. His birthday was in one week and he wondered how Ron and Hermione were doing. Dumbledore had wrote to him and said that he was going to pick him up tomorrow morning and take him to the Weasley's home. For some reason and he didn't know why, he had a feeling he would not be seeing Dumbledore tomorrow.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was sat in her bedroom sorting through some old photos when she came across a certain photograph that was taken sixteen years ago. She smiled sadly when she saw it. It was of her at the hospital the day her sons' were born. She was laid on the bed, looking like a total mess but she didn't care. In her husband's arms was her son Draco Lucius Malfoy. He had blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked like his father, even more so now that he was grown up. In her arms was her other son. She had, had twins, fraternal twins. Draco was the eldest twin; he was two minutes and thirty-nine seconds older than his brother. The adorable little boy in her arms was Stefan Cygnus Malfoy. He had black hair that he had gotten from her side of the family and silver eyes. She had never seen silver eyes so bright before and knew just looking at him that he was going to be so beautiful as he grew up.

Unfortunately he never did get to grow up. He died a few hours later. She was so heartbroken. Her beautiful son was dead and she would not be able to raise him. She was lucky that they had twins because without Draco there she probably would have had a breakdown and then where would she be? She sighed and put the photo in the back of the photo album. Draco never knew about his brother but he had always wanted one. Narcissa couldn't handle if she lost another child and made sure she never got pregnant again. Lucius was a bit upset as he had wanted another child but he had understood and got over it, for which she was thankful.

She got up and put the photo albums in a box and then walked over to a picture of Lucius and Narcissa on their wedding day. She moved the picture aside and behind was a safe. It was a bit like a muggle safe except that it needed your touch to activate and it could tell if the person was disguised and had traps set into it if someone tried to get in. She shut the portrait and smoothed down her hair. She was about to leave the room when there was a tap at the window. She frowned and saw a owl perched on the window sill. She opened the window and watched as the owl dropped the letter on the bed and flew back out. So they didn't want a reply, she thought. She waved her wand and when she deemed it safe she picked it up and ripped it open.

_Dear Lord and Lady Malfoy_

_I first off want to apologise for what has happened and what you have been through. At first I did not know what James had done and so I obviously did nothing about it. However I did find out and I was livid. I can't tell you how disgusted I am with myself for letting James persuade me to leave it and not do anything about it. You are probably confused and so I will start at the beginning. I was pregnant with a son and was so happy. I was going to have a child with the man of my dreams. Nothing could have spoiled that or taken my dream away from me; except the baby itself. My son died in childbirth but I did not know. I was out of it at the time and the nurse had taken him away. James came back looked nervous with our son, but at the time I thought he was just tired. _

_After a while I had found out what he had done. He had stolen some woman's child. I was livid and disgusted and I tried to get him to take the child back. He persuaded me to keep the baby boy and so I did, but not without a heap load of guilt. He had told me who the parents were, but I want to make sure. I have sent you the results of that and it also told us that the boy had a soul mate. _

_I wrote this to you because there is a huge chance we will die and I need you to know this before we go. I don't know exactly when this letter will get sent off but I hope soon. I am sure you have guessed but I will say it anyway - the son is yours. James had told me how you had, had twins and he didn't think, he just acted. I am deeply sorry and I do not expect you to forgive what we did, I would not forgive myself either. _

_Again, truly sorry,_

_Lily Evans-Potter_

Narcissa's mind was blank. She started to hyperventilate. She sat on the edge of the bed and clutched her chest. Lily Potter had stole her baby? But then that meant he was still alive! She shook her head and grabbed the other sheet of paper and quickly read it through.

_Stefan Cygnus Black_

_Mother - Narcissa Druella Malfoy_

_Father - Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Soul-mate: Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Narcissa gripped the parchment tightly and stormed out of the room. She walked swiftly down the corridor and turned left and then came to a stop at a dark wooden door. She knocked twice and waited impatiently. "Enter." said the voice of her husband. She pushed the door open and practically slammed the door shut. Lucius's eyes widened, he had not seen her this angry since forever, something terrible must have happened.

"Cissa? Are you alright?" She slammed to pieces of parchment down on the desk and he quickly read them through. His eyes widened as he read the first one. His son was alive? His son was Harry Potter? He then quickly went on to the second one and nodded his head. He didn't know who this Tom Marvolo Riddle was but he had a feeling his lord would as he remembered the diary he was given by the dark lord. That had the initials Tom. M. Riddle carved into the binder. He got up and hugged his wife. She started to shake and he moved her to the couch and just held her as her sobs were let free.

After a while she had eventually managed to calm down and they got up. "I will have to show this to the dark lord." he said slowly. Narcissa nodded albeit she was scared for her son. The dark lord wanted to kill her son! Lucius kissed her and walked out the study and up a set of stairs to a mahogany door. He knocked and patiently waited. He heard the hissed voice telling him that he would be able to be come in and cautiously went in the room. His lord was sat on a leather chair next to the fire. Nagini was curled up on the floor by his feet.

"What is it, Lucius?" Lucius gulped and walked further into the room and bowed. He didn't say anything he just simply handed the letter and results to him. Voldemort reached out and he shuddered as his cold had rubbed against his own. Voldemort silently read through the information, but Lucius couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling as his face was kept blank. "Interesting." he said at last. His voice was soft and Lucius gulped. That usually meant danger. "So Harry Potter is your son?" Lucius didn't answer as he seemed to be talking more to himself. However he did not in case Voldemort was trying to catch him out. "Stefan." he whispered.

He turned to look at Lucius fully and tilted his head to the side. "Go and get your son, Lucius." he said quietly. "I will not kill him." Lucius bowed and walked out the room. "Not like I can anyways." he whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Harry had everything packed and he had shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket. He was still wearing the rags that belonged to Dudley but he had put his black robe over the top of that. Hedwig was on his shoulder and her cage was shrunk and also in his pocket. He heard a knock at the door and frowned. In the letter it said Dumbledore was coming for me at twelve at midnight, he thought perplexed. It was only ten pm right now and he didn't know who it could be. He heard the front door open and then Vernon yelling.

"What are you freaks doing in my house!" he was yelling and Harry sneered. He hated the word freak. He walked to the door and stopped when he heard a voice he recognised. Lucius Malfoy.

"I am here for your nephew!" He didn't know if it was his imagination but it sounded like Malfoy was mocking him when he said nephew. He shrugged and he didn't know why but he opened the door. He stopped at the top of the stairs and saw three people; Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. He frowned again.

"Potter!" Draco said, but it sounded strange coming out of his mouth, like he was forcing it out. He briefly wondered why. Severus quickly stunned the large man when he was distracted by looking at Harry and he fell to the ground. All three looked at him and Harry was surprised at the lack of hate in their expressions like they usually wore. And for some strange reason Harry felt safe near them and that they wouldn't hurt him. That was the only reason that he walked down the stairs calmly. They looked shocked when they managed to see him properly and Harry swore he saw Lucius smile slightly. Where was the yelling, the screaming? Where was the Avada Kedavra? Crucio? He was completely lost. Severus ushered Draco back outside the house and moved aside. Lucius looked at Harry hopeful and held out his hand.

Harry stared at it warily and then into the hopeful eyes of Malfoy. He cursed in his mind but grabbed it and let the man take him outside and apparate him away. Severus stayed behind and renovated the large man and then obliviated him, and then finally apparated away with Draco.

* * *

**A/N: **This is just a lil different, you probably won't notice everything but I have gone over it again for any spelling or grammar mistakes.


	2. Family

**Chapter 2**

**Family**

Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a tube and he didn't really like the sensation. When they landed he wobbled slightly and fought with the urge to be sick. Mr. Malfoy grabbed him and steadied him. He blinked and looked up to see them standing in front of a huge white mansion. He frowned and guessed that this was the Malfoy's home. He looked at Lucius to see that he was holding a silver dagger. "Wards." Lucius said. "There are new wards that have been added onto the house and if you are to be able to enter than you will need to allow me to take some of your blood. Of course you can enter with me but I want you to be able to enter without me also." Harry narrowed his eyes, why would he? Wouldn't he want to make it so he couldn't enter or leave without his permission or something?

Lucius stood waiting and so he held up his left hand, palm facing the dark sky. Lucius cut across his palm and to Harry, it seemed as though he was trying to be very careful as he did so, as if he was trying not to cause him pain. He let some blood collect at the bottom of the dagger and flicked it onto the ground. He took out his wand and waved it over the blood and hissed a spell under his breath that Harry didn't catch. The blood in the grass sizzled and glowed dark purple for a moment and then settled down. Lucius waved his wand and the blood vanished. "That should do it." Lucius announced. Just then a popping sound came from their right and they saw Draco and Severus appear.

Severus nodded to Lucius. Harry looked curiously between the two. Lucius gave Harry a nudge and Harry started to walk towards the huge iron gates. They opened automatically and Lucius gave a please humming sound. Obviously the spell to add Harry into the wards had worked. They walked up the huge stone path and Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw a peacock walking about. He rolled his eyes and stopped when they came to the double oak doors. Lucius opened them and they all went inside and Harry inspected it.

The entrance hall was spacious and the ceiling seemed to be too high in Harry's opinion. The walls were white and there was a staircase to the left of the door and at least three people could walk up there next to each other comfortably. The floor was made of a shiny, dark wood and his footsteps echoed around the hall. There was another door opposite the front doors that he was guessing may lead to a living room of some sort. He was correct when he was ushered inside. There was somebody already in the room, a woman. He had only seen her once and that was when he went to the Quidditch game with the Weasley's. Narcissa looked up when they walked in and smiled slightly. Lucius sat Harry down in a chair and they all sat down. There was an uncomfortable silence that Harry broke.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked. Lucius spoke up.

"Well, we have recently found something out." he said slowly.

"Which was?" Harry prompted.

"About you." Harry nodded and pierced him with a look that said, basically he was getting impatient. "You are my son." he blurted out. Harry tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Did he just say what he thought he just said? He took a breath through his nose and opened his eyes.

"You want me to believe that I am your son?" he said disbelieving. Lucius nodded. Suddenly Narcissa got up and walked out of the room and came back a whole minute later with something in her hand.

"Here, take a look at these." she said and handed him a letter and a picture. The picture was of Narcissa and Lucius in hospital with two babies. He read through the letter and frowned. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't. But then ... maybe that was why his looks had changed, but wouldn't his hair be blonde?

"If I am your son then wouldn't I look like you?" he demanded. "I have black hair." Narcissa smiled.

"Don't forget I am a black and the blacks have black hair. I have black in my hair." she replied. He frowned, that was true. He liked the idea of that because then he would be more of a family member to Sirius this way. Even though Sirius had said that the Potters were connected to the blacks, he would be linked that much closer to him now. He nodded slightly and she seemed to understand that he believed them. She beamed and got up. She faltered and her smile dropped.

"Yes?" he asked warily.

"May I - May I hug you?" she asked unsure. He stopped for a second and thought. He was glad she stopped to ask because he didn't normally let people touch him unless they had his permission; one of the down sides of living with the Dursley's.

"Of course." he smiled and got up to hug his mother. Wow that weird, he thought. It felt so strange to say mother as he had never really had a one before. And to think of a Malfoy as that, well, it might take some time to get used to.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep." Severus suggested.

"Yes. It's late." Lucius agreed and got up. "Cissa, why don't you take Stefan to his room?" Harry blanched.

"Stefan?" he asked. Lucius nodded his head and Narcissa smiled.

"That was what we called you, dear." He nodded his head and reminded himself of how he was going to have to get used to that. Lucius ushered Draco out the room and Severus left to floo back to his home and get a good rest. Narcissa and Stefan walked down the corridors in a comfortable silence. Narcissa started to recall on when they had told Draco about this.

_Narcissa had stayed in the study after Lucius had left and waited there on the couch until he had come back. She snapped her head up when he walked back in the room and stared at him, waiting for an answer. Lucius smiled and she sagged in relief. _

_"He told me to go and collect him and he said he would not try to kill him." She smiled and stood up, hugging her husband._

_"We need to tell, Draco. He will not like to be kept in the dark about something like this." she commented. Lucius nodded in agreement and told a house elf to go and get him. Draco came in about two minutes later and they quickly sat him down._

_"What is going on?" he asked nervously, looking at their anxious looks. His mother took a breath and smiled weakly at him. _

_"Draco, there is something that we need to tell you." she said softly. Draco's eyes widened. _

_"Please don't tell me I'm adopted." he screeched. Lucius chuckled and shook his head. _

_"Son, of course you are not adopted." he said with a teasing grin. Draco sighed in relief and then frowned wondering what they were still keeping from him. _

_"Well, what's wrong mother?" She looked down and into the fire. _

_"You have a brother." she stated quietly. Draco sat there is shock and his eyes widened; a brother? He had always wanted a brother. Why where they just telling him now? Did they hide him from him and keep him away from him purposely? He took a breath and shot an accusatory glance at his father. _

_"Now do not look at me like that." he said sternly. "We did not keep him from you, we only just found out about him." Draco frowned in confusion. "We originally had twins but we were told that our youngest died a few hours afterwards. It wasn't true; someone had swapped them and taken him for themselves." Draco scowled. How could anyone do that to someone? It was horrible. "You have already met him." That got his attention. _

_"Really?" he asked hopefully. _

_"You do not get on." he replied. Draco's heart sank. Please don't tell me it's someone I have been horrible to at school, he begged. _

_"Who is it?" he asked anxiously. His parents looked at each other and his mother answered. _

_"Harry Potter." she said. Draco froze. Did she just say Harry Potter? Please say no! He prayed. He has basically bullied his little brother and tormented him, he felt horrible and sick. He bet his brother hated him, well he knew he did; the look on his face whenever he saw him. He hated himself. _

_"I bullied my brother." he whispered. _

_"What do you mean bullied?" his mother asked sharply. He cringed. _

_"Well, we are school rivals ..." he trailed off in panic; luckily his father came to his rescue and changed the subject._

_"We are going to get him in an hour." Draco looked up._

_"Can I come?" he asked hopefully. Lucius smiled and nodded to his son. Draco jumped up and smiled. "Great!" he turned around and cried out in pain as he stubbed his toe against the tables' leg. _

Narcissa came out of the memory and continued to lead Stefan to his room. His room was just down the way from Draco's room and that would be best. She came to a stop at a door that had the words 'Stefan' wrote on in gold lettering. She opened the door and they walked inside. "Now, Draco's room is just down the corridor, so just go there if you need to speak to someone or your lost, anything. The closet has already been stocked with clothes for you so you don't need to wear them anymore." she said, wrinkling her nose at the rags he was wearing. "Tomorrow, when you wake up come straight to the dining hall; go to Draco to show you where it is and if he has left already just call upon Tibby." Stefan nodded and she hugged him. "Good to have you home." she whispered and left the room.

Stefan turned and got a good view of the room. The first thing he noticed was the bed. It was massive. It had silver hangings coming right down and the covers were done in silk, in the colours silver and blue. The walls were painted a light green and the carpet was a mix between silver and cream and looks incredibly soft. There was a cherry wood chest at the bottom on his bed that he put his trunk on and unshrunk it. Opposite the bed was a magnificent fireplace with snakes carved into the wood. There was a couch and two chairs sat in front of it. The window was right next to the bed and opened up to the ground below. He had to admit, the view was beautiful. It looked down upon the gardens and it was so ... pretty. Different colours showered the ground from all the different coloured flowers and the fountains that would have had water rising into the air.

He went to check what was behind all the doors. The first was a bathroom. It had all the amenities and was done in a fine black and white marble. The second door was the walk-in-closet that was about the same size as his actual room. The last room was a study. It had a huge wooden desk near the back, directly in front of the window. There was a fireplace to the right of the desk with a couch and a table. He noticed a strange cabinet near the other end of the room and some bookshelves lined the walls. He walked back out and went to his trunk. He unpacked and stripped down to nothing and climbed into the bed. He briefly wondered what it was going to be like with Draco. This was his school rival, he had made his life hell and now they were brothers! He could try to get along with him ... hopefully, maybe.

* * *

Lucius walked out the living room and walked Draco to his room before he left and walked straight to his master's rooms. He knocked on the door of the study and waited. Eventually the door opened and he walked in, shutting the door behind him. The Dark Lord was sat there on the chair in front of the fire with Nagini wrapped around his shoulders. "Lucius, what do I owe this night time pleasure?" he hissed softly. Lucius bowed.

"My Lord, I just came to let you know that he is here." he said quietly.

"He?" he questioned.

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius nodded. "My son, Stefan." Voldemort tipped his head back and looked Lucius in the eye. It took all of Lucius's strength to not look away. "So, am I to take it that you have told him everything?" Lucius nodded.

"Well, we gave him the letter but not the results sheet. He seemed too preoccupied with finding out that we are his parents to register that the letter said he had a soul mate." he explained. Voldemort nodded and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"So, do you know who this soul mate is?"

"No, My Lord." he replied. Voldemort's lips twitched. He wondered what Lucius's reaction would be if he found out that he was in fact his youngest son's soul mate, it might be amusing.

"I'd wager you would like to." Nagini slid off him and went to curl up by the fire. He rested his chin on his hand and looked up bored, to where Lucius was standing. Lucius nodded cautiously. He smirked. "As it happens, I do know." Lucius's eyes widened a bit, but he said nothing. "Would you like me to tell you?" he teased. Lucius could tell that his master was enjoying himself, mainly for the fact that he knew something that he wanted to know badly and he was dangling it over him and he had no idea if he could have it. Lucius nodded slowly and avoided his eyes. They flickered to the giant snake and then to the floor. "Maybe some other time." he smirked maliciously. "It is getting late." Lucius bit back his disappointment.

"Of course, My Lord." he responded. "Goodnight." Voldemort didn't even look at him and just waited to hear the door click shut. He got up and went to a bookshelf that was near the back of the room. He look through some and came to a stop at a medium sized book and pulled it out. He blew on the book and dust motes swirled in the air for a second before slowly heading for the ground. He spun and went back to his chair. He opened the book that had the word 'Soul mates' wrote on the front.

* * *

When Stefan awoke the next morning he was feeling slightly refreshed. He then started to snicker as he imagined the face of Dumbledore when he saw that he was not at the Dursley's. He threw the covers back and made his way to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and went to do his teeth as the water heated up. He stepped inside and realised that the inside was a lot bigger than what it looked on the outside. He got washed slowly and then turned the water off. He shivered when the warm water suddenly stopped hitting his body and quickly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a black towel around his waist that was hanging up next to the shower and bathtub. He walked back into the bedroom and to the closet. What to wear?

Now he had a proper time to look, he noticed it was clothes of all different kinds. Dress robes, casual clothes, robes for colder weather and hotter weather etc. He walked to the back where a set of drawers where and looked for some boxers and socks. He pulled on a pair of black boxers and socks and started to look around for trousers. Once he was all dressed, in black jeans and boots, black long sleeved shirt and a light robe on top of that he brushed his hair and made his way out of the room, but not before grabbing his wand.

He didn't bother going to his brother and just called upon Tibby to ask for directions. Ever since Dobby he had, had a soft spot for house elves and he had to admit this one was adorable. She looked like a female version of Dobby, except this house elf actually had dark blue eyes. She smiled toothily at him and practically dragged him to the dining hall, stopping outside the door before she disappeared. He lifted his hand and froze before he pushed it open. Everyone was there, including Snape. He smiled slightly and they smiled back. Well, Snape inclined his head slightly - better than nothing.

He grabbed some food and began to eat from his place next to Draco. "How did you sleep?" his mother asked. He looked up and swallowed what was in his mouth before he began to speak.

"Fine thank you." he said politely. "The room was beautiful." Narcissa beamed.

"Maybe Draco could show you around after breakfast." she prompted. She wanted them to spend some alone time together, get to know each other and hopefully get long; she knew Draco wanted that. Stefan looked at Draco for a second before he nodded his head. "Perfect." So once they were finished eating Draco and Stefan left the dining hall and began their tour. They went everywhere; the library (which was huge), duelling rooms, music rooms, labs, animal room (they had a room full of exotic and ordinary animals, he didn't know why), his room, his parents room and the gardens.

"How about a race?" Draco offered. Stefan smiled.

"You're on." he smiled. So after they had ran back inside and gotten their brooms they flew into the air and started to race. Stefan won and smiled smugly. Then they started mini Quidditch games, mainly seeing who could catch the snitch first. They played ten games and Stefan won 8 of them. They flew down after about three hours in the air and sat on a bench near the fountain.

"I want to apologise." Draco stated quietly, looking at the ground.

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why? He asks." he chuckled softly. Stefan just waited. "For how I treated you at school and the things I did and said ... If I had known who you were I never would have." he shook his head and sighed.

"Draco? I accept your apology and I would also like to apologise. I may have just being doing it to get back at you and defend myself, but some of the things I said was a bit too mean." Draco nodded and smiled. He stuck his hand out.

"Truce, brother?" Stefan smiled.

"Truce." he said and shook his hand. "You suck at Quidditch by the way." That earned him a slap. "Ok, so you are good. You just turn crap against me." Draco rolled his eyes.

"True." he muttered. "I want to apologise about Sirius as well ... I would have liked to meet him." he admitted. Stefan frowned.

"Yea, Sirius was a great person." he agreed, nodding his head, fabulous. "He was amazing." he whispered and with that, they lapsed into silence. The only sound was the gentle sound of crickets among the grass.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so hope you liked it. I will be calling Harry, Stefan now except when people that don't know his true identity think and talk about him. Thanks for reading and sorry if not to your standard :D

I have gone over this one like the last and checked it for spelling and grammar mistakes.


	3. Disappearance

**Chapter 3**

**Disappearance**

Dumbledore apparated at the end of the street from where the Dursley's and Harry lived. He walked down the dark street, the only light coming from the street lamps above and stopped when he came to number four. He knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later he heard stomping and then the door was thrown open by a large man, Harry's uncle. He smiled kindly at him and the man seemed to go red in the face. "What are you doing here?" he demanded and glared at him. Dumbledore blinked. Did Harry forget to tell them that he would be coming?

"Mr Dursley I presume?" he asked and smiled. "Shall we pretend that you invited me in to your home?" He walked inside and turned back to the man who was stood there frozen. He slammed the door shut and turned to face him.

"What do you want?"

"I am here to take young Harry to his friend's house." he replied patiently. The man seemed to twitch when he mentioned Harry.

"Fine." he snapped and walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Boy!" he shouted and then went purple as he was ignored. "Right." he muttered and stomped up the stairs. He banged on the door three times and waited. "Boy, get out here now!" No answer. He bared his teeth and yanked the door open. His eyes widened when he realised that the boy wasn't there. He slammed the door shut and walked, or stomped, down the stairs back to the old man. "He isn't here. Now get out, you don't need to be here anymore."

Dumbledore gaped slightly. Not here? How can he not be here? He pushed past the large man and walked up the stairs, ignoring the man's protests. He stopped at the door and frowned seeing locks and a cat flap on the door near the end of the corridor. He opened the door and found the room empty. The magical signature told that he was still here a few hours ago, so that could mean he was kidnapped. He pulled open the wardrobe and found it empty of clothes. He searched the entire room for anything that might belong to Harry and found nothing. Who kidnaps someone and takes all of their things? Did he run away? He closed his eyes and took a huge breath and then stormed back out of the room and downstairs. He didn't wait to question them he just used legilimens on them and found nothing.

Someone could have done something to them to make them forget and completely erase the memory of them coming in. He ran his hands over his face and left them and walked out of the house and then apparated to where the Weasley's home was. He walked to the door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and Mrs Weasley was stood there. She smiled. "Albus, come on in."

"You know Molly, did you forget that you should question me? I could be an imposter." he said kindly. She stopped and then grimaced.

"Oh yes." He looked to the kitchen table and saw Tonks sat there with a cup of tea in her hands. She had mousey brown hair today. Bland in his opinion, she must be really down.

"How are you, Tonks?" he asked kindly. She looked up and her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. She smiled weakly.

"Fine." she said hoarsely. Dumbledore nodded and stayed silent.

"Where is Harry, headmaster?" Molly asked as she bustled around the kitchen. Dumbledore looked at her and frowned.

He hesitated. "I don't know." The pot she was washing dropped into the sink with a splash. Her jaw was open and her eyes were wide.

"W-What, do you mean?" she stuttered. Dumbledore sighed and sat down on a chair at the kitchen table.

"I am sorry, Molly." he said weakly. "When I went there to pick him up he was gone. All his things were gone and his room was empty. His relatives seemed to have no memory of him leaving and Harry couldn't have done that. So someone else must have been there. But that poses the problem as to who that was." He suddenly frowned. "There was no other magical signature there except young Harry's." Molly gasped and collapsed on a chair. Her eyes were grave. Tonks stayed silent.

"What are we going to do?" she asked desperately.

"We will do everything in our power to get him back." he said strongly. "We just need to find a place to start." She nodded and Tonks stood up.

"I have to go." she said softly. "Thanks Molly." Molly smiled and Tonks quickly left and apparated away. Everything was silent. Dumbledore thought over how they were going to get Harry back. They needed him. He knew it was horrible to pin all of this on a boy but the prophecy stated that Harry would be the one to get rid of Voldemort once and for all. It was horrible, but true.

"Arthur will be home any minute." Molly said, breaking the silence. Dumbledore nodded and stood up.

"I better go. There will be a meeting tomorrow, here, about Harry." She nodded and saw him to the door.

"Thank you for letting me know. I will tell the kids in the morning." she whispered. "Goodbye, Albus." He smiled and nodded. He walked past the wards and apparated back to **Hogwarts.**

* * *

**A/N: **Yes this is short but it was just a piece on when Dumbledore got to Harry's.

I have checked it for grammar and spelling mistakes like the first two. Wasn't many at all which was good.

**Edited: **13/07/12


	4. Better Acquainted

**Chapter 4**

**Better Aquainted**

Lucius had been called to his master's rooms just a second ago and he had been in a part of the manor that was furthest away from his study, so he was jogging to hurry his pace up. He stopped when he got there and quickly took a deep breath before he knocked. He was permitted entrance straight away and he entered and bowed. "Rise." the hissed voice from above said.

"My Lord." he said respectfully and rose gracefully.

"I have something I want you to do for me." he said and leaned back in his chair from behind the large desk. Lucius waited patiently. "I want you to go to Severus's home and give this to him." he pointed to a note that was laid on the desk. "And then we will talk more about your son. His soul mate." he stressed when Lucius looked confused. Lucius nodded in understanding and grabbed the note.

"Of course, My Lord." he said in parting and quickly left the study, walking swiftly to the apparation point and apparated to Severus's home. He was already added to the wards so he could apparate straight into his home without getting attacked or hurt. He walked into the kitchen and down to the lab that Severus had gotten installed a few years ago. He knew the man was likely down there, as he was most evenings. He knocked on the door at the bottom of the stairs before he entered. Severus was there like he had guessed and stood over a boiling cauldron. Severus put a spell on the potion to keep it how it was before he turned to face Lucius.

"What brings you here, Lucius?" he asked and led them back to the kitchen and then poured them a glass of Firewhisky.

"The Dark Lord." he said and took the offered glass.

Severus gave him a look and sat down with a sigh. "What is it?" he asked warily. Lucius put the glass down and reached into his robe, pulling out a piece of parchment. He handed it over and picked the glass back up. Severus unfolded the note and quickly scanned it. He frowned when he was done.

"What does it say? That is if you don't mind me asking?"

"He wants me to make him a potion to get his old body back." Severus replied and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Will you be able to do it?" Lucius asked nervously. Who knew what would happen if Severus wasn't able to do it.

Severus shrugged. "No one has really documented anything like this before, so it will all be complete guesswork." he said dryly. "I have no idea how long it will take though." Lucius downed the rest of the amber liquid and pushed up from his seat.

"I best be getting back." Lucius said and hesitated. Severus waved a hand in front of his face.

"Go, go. Besides I better start on this potion." Lucius nodded and then quickly apparated away. Severus stayed seated for a few more moments and then got up and went back to his lab. He put the parchment of a table and quickly finished off the potion he was doing before Lucius came. Once that was done he put it to the side and got another cauldron out and got a bunch of ingredients out and started on the seemingly impossible task of trying to get his master his much better looking body back.

* * *

Stefan and Draco walked back into the manor a few hours later, sweaty and dirty. They had played a few more games and had some more races and also had fallen off the brooms when they clashed in mid-air. They traipsed to their respected rooms to wash up at around seven pm and got changed into clean clothes. After the shower Stefan went to the wardrobe to see if there was anything comfortable he could wear. It was nearing night time and he didn't want to get dressed up properly again. He found some grey sweats and pulled on a short sleeved white shirt, and some socks. He went out into the bedroom and went to the chest at the bottom of the bed. He opened it up and found what he was looking for; his sketch pad.

He had never told anyone that he drew. It was his secret. He sat down on the couch and opened it up, looking over all the pictures he had drawn. **Hogwarts**, Hermione, Luna, Fred and George, Fang, Aragog, the basilisk from the chamber, the chamber itself, Cho, Tom Riddle Sr's Tombstone, Voldemort and Tom Riddle. He flipped open a new page and began to draw someone new; Draco.

He spent about fourty minutes sketching the portrait and then fining it out. He smiled at the end result and shut the book. He paused and then opened the pad again, going to a new page and started to draw. When he was finished he paused to look at the end result. To say he had only seen the picture once, he had to admit it had a likeness to it. He had drawn the picture that Narcissa, no his mother, had given him the day before to show him proof. He put the pad back in his chest and went to the door when he heard a knock on it. He opened the door and came face to face with Draco, he smiled.

"Hey!" he said with a tiny smile. "What can I do for you?" He leaned against the door frame and folded his arms.

Draco smiled back. "Can I come in?" he asked. Stefan nodded and stepped away from the door. Draco hesitantly stepped inside and Stefan shut the door behind them.

"What can I do you for?" he repeated.

Draco looked back to him and sighed. "Well, to be honest... you are my brother and even though we spent the entire day together, I don't feel as if I know you and you don't know me properly. So I thought..." he trailed off and scratched the back of his head. Stefan studied him closely.

"You thought we could have a heart to heart?" he asked sarcastically. He smiled to show he was joking. "You came so we could get to know each other?" Draco nodded and clasped his hands together. Stefan moved forward and opened the chest. Draco frowned, wondering what he was doing. He smiled slightly when he pulled out a bottle of Firewhisky. "Of course we can!" he said with a huge smile. "We will need glasses though." Draco called for a house elf and ordered two glasses for them. They sat on the couch and Stefan poured them a glass each. "Whose First?" he asked.

"I will, we can take it in turns." Draco replied and took a swig. Stefan nodded his head in agreement. "So, you ever had sex?" Stefan chuckled.

"Nice first question." he replied and took a drink.

Draco smirked and winked. "Well I have to know if my little brother is a virgin or not." Stefan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No, I have not." he said, not looking at him whilst taking another drink. "What about you?"

"Pansy." he grimaced.

"That bad?" he laughed.

Draco laughed with him and shook his head. "No she was fine. However she is clingy, ever since we slept together she has been going on about how we are going to get married and have the perfect life together." Stefan burst out laughing, making his brother scowl. "It isn't funny!" he snapped.

"I feel sorry for you, I really do." Draco sighed and took a drink. "Just, I don't know... pretend to date someone else, Astoria Greengrass or someone." Draco considered that and tilted his head to the side.

"That isn't a bad idea." he contemplated and ran a hand through his hair.

"That's because it was my idea." Stefan said, pouring more alcohol into the glasses. "My turn. Okay, so where have you been?"

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Like when our parents took you on holiday, where did you go? Or just what other countries have you been to?" Stefan replied.

Draco frowned, trying to remember. "Well I have been to France, Italy, Russia and Germany that I can remember but I might have been to places when I was younger, I just cannot remember them." he finally answered. "You?"

"Oh, no." Stefan said, shaking his head. "I have been nowhere, except here." Draco's eyes widened.

"Well It's a good idea that we are going to go on holiday soon. Now before you came down to breakfast we were discussing this. We would probably have to go during the Christmas break, as there isn't really much time now. Only about two weeks before we go back to school, and mother was thinking maybe Alaska for some reason. I think she said she knows someone from there and wanted to introduce you to them. I really can't remember who she said." Draco explained.

"Right." Stefan said absently, putting his glass down on the table. "So come on, next question." he said. This was how they carried on with their night, until they finally passed out.

* * *

Narcissa sat with her husband at the breakfast table and frowned as her two sons didn't make an appearance. "Lucius, did you see the boys yesterday at all after they left?" she asked, turning to look at her husband who was reading the newspaper. He looked up and frowned.

"No." he replied and put the paper down. "Maybe they are just asleep."

"They should really be up by now." she argued. "I am going to find them." She got up and left Lucius at the table and walked up the main staircase. She came to the hallway that had both her sons in and went to her eldest's first. She knocked on the door and frowned when she got no answer. She knocked again and waited and got nothing. She pursed her lips and pushed the door open slightly. The lights were off and the bed looked as though it hadn't been slept in. Maybe he was in Stefan's room, she thought to herself and shut the door again.

She walked down the hallway and stopped at her youngest sons' door. She knocked and was once again annoyed that nobody answered. She didn't bother to knock twice; she just went straight into the room. She frowned when she looked at the bed. It too looked like nobody had slept in it that night. She was about to leave on a search when she heard a movement. She looked to her left and saw a foot coming from the end of the couch. She stalked forward and gaped at what she saw. Draco was laid on the floor, face down and Stefan was on his back on the couch. Three bottles of Firewhisky was laid on the floor along with two glasses. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed her wand.

She waved her wand in a jabbing motion and a loud screeching noise filled the room. Stefan sat up so quick he fell to the floor on top of his brother. Draco groaned and pushed him off, flipping over at the same time. "Turn it off." he slurred. Narcissa stopped it and huffed.

"Get up." she snapped.

Stefan opened his eyes and frowned. "What is going on?" he stumbled over his words. "I seriously have a banging headache."

"Me too, so shut it." Draco replied and grabbed a pillow, putting it over his face to hide the light. Narcissa bent forward and grabbed the pillow, she was getting rather angry now. Lucius looked up the door opened and his sons and wife walked in the room. In his opinion his sons looked like shit to be honest.

"What is going on?" he asked his wife. She looked agitated.

"Your sons decided to get drunk last night." she stressed. He looked over to the two boys. Draco's head was slumped and Stefan's was on the table.

"Hangover?" he laughed, and then flinched as his wife hit him on the back of the head. "Boys, you should not have done that. Where did you get the drink?" he then asked seriously. He noticed that Stefan was the guilty looking one. "Ah... Well when you were upstairs Narcissa, the boy's **Hogwarts** letters came." he said, changing the subject. He smiled when the boys threw him appreciated looks.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yes."

"Boys, eat and then get washed and dressed; we are going to **Diagon Alley**." she said smiling widely.

* * *

**Edited: 13/07/12**


	5. A Small Trip to Diagon Alley

**Chapter 5**

**A Small Trip to Diagon Alley**

Stefan was walking down the stairs with his brother after they had finished getting ready for their outing. They met up with their parents at the bottom of the stairs and they went to the apparation point and apparated to the **Leaky Cauldron**. They went through the back and his father tapped the bricks on the wall and watched as a gap appeared for them to go through. Stefan found it amazing to be able to walk through** Diagon Alley** without having people staring at him all the time. Yes, he had to admit a few were staring but that was most likely because some new person was with the Malfoy's. Their first stop was **Gringotts.**

They walked up the marble steps and went inside. They had agreed to check out the Potter vaults and see if he would still be able to use them or if they were going to be put with Gringotts. Lucius stepped up to the counter where an ugly looking goblin was sat. "Yes, what may I do for you?" It asked.

"Malfoy vaults and we would like to certify the Potter vaults in relation to Harry Potter or Stefan Malfoy." Lucius replied handing the goblin two keys. It looked down at the keys and then back up.

"Very well." It ushered a goblin over and told it where to go. They followed the goblin and got taken to an office in the back.

"We will check what is going on with the Potter vaults first of all." The second goblin spoke and then there was silence. They entered the office and the goblin went to a file of drawers and pulled out some paperwork. Stefan noticed on the front it said 'Potter'. The goblin skimmed through the file and then slammed it shut and put it back in the metal drawer. "It states that the Potter vault will be given to Stefan Cygnus Malfoy but it has also stated that none of the other Malfoy's will be able to access the vault."

Stefan was surprised that the people who he thought of his parents for so long would actually do that, because in all honesty he didn't know his parents that well, well adoptive parents. He didn't know them at all. "Thank you." Lucius said and bowed his head just slightly.

"The Malfoy vaults." The goblin said and motioned them to follow, again. His father slid the key into his hand and Stefan pocketed it. He wondered why they didn't just let him but his own things when he had just as much money as them. He suddenly thought of something about his **Hogwarts** letter but decided he would ask when they got home. They got to the vault and they grabbed a load of money and made it up again. Stefan bowed deeply at the goblin and it seemed shocked by the low bow and bowed right back.

They first went to **Madam Malkins** to get their new school clothes. They walked in and a woman came bustling over to them and smiled politely. She was pretty, there was no denying it, but she was average looking. They got fitted and whilst that was happening Narcissa went around the shop and bought some new clothes for them all and got them sent home along with their school robes. Next they went to the bookstore and Lucius gave them some money and said he had to be somewhere and would meet them in one hour at **Owls Emporium**. They grabbed all their books and then went to get some ice cream. They met with Lucius an hour later and went to the **Leaky Cauldron** and grabbed some food and a drink. After that they flooed home and went to put their things away.

"Mother?" Stefan asked as they split up.

Narcissa beamed when he called her that. "Yes?"

"How did they know to send my letter to Stefan and not Harry Potter?" he asked perplexed.

"Oh, that's easy my dear. We simply wrote to the school and told them that you would be starting this year and so they sent you a letter with your name on it." She explained. "Also Harry Potter doesn't really exist anymore so..." she trailed off. Stefan nodded and went to his room to put his things away. Narcissa and Lucius sat down in the Parlour and didn't say anything. Narcissa ordered some tea and passed a cup to her husband. "Has he told you yet?" she asked.

"No, he said we would be talking about it tonight." Lucius replied.

"Who do you think this man is?" she asked. "I only want the best for my baby."

Lucius frowned. "It is weird... I seem to recognise the name but I can't remember where." He said frustrated.

"Well, you will know tonight."

"Yes." He said absently.

* * *

Lucius knocked on the door and waited to be allowed to enter. He was a little nervous as his master was going to tell him who his son's soul mate was and he didn't want it to be some weirdo, only the best. He opened the door when he heard he was allowed to enter and shut it behind him. His Lord motioned for him to sit and sit he did. He sat gracefully on the couch and peeked at the man in the chair. He was sat looking at the wall, looking bored and then snapped his eyes to Lucius as if he felt them on him. Lucius quickly looked away and kept his eyes on the fire. "So Lucius... are you sure you would like to know?" Voldemort said, but Lucius had the distinct impression he was teasing him.

"Yes, My Lord." He said automatically.

"Well, have a drink. I am sure you will need it." Voldemort waved his wand and two glassed seemed to mould in the middle of the air and fell onto the table in the middle of them. He poured some Firewhisky into both glasses and slid one along the table and picked up his own. Lucius hesitantly picked up his own glass and took a sip. There was some silence and it seemed to grate onto Lucius.

He shifted and Voldemort smirked. "Well Lucius, does your son know that he has a soul mate yet? Has he remembered?" Lucius shook his head. "Why have you not told him?"

"I would have preferred to know who it was before I told him, My Lord." He said respectfully.

Voldemort nodded and took a sip of the amber liquid. "I see." He replied softly. "Well, when I tell you, when will you tell him?"

Lucius frowned. "Er... tomorrow night."

Voldemort hummed and tilted his head to the side. "Well, there is nothing keeping me from telling you now is there?" he chuckled. "Me Lucius, I am your son's soul mate." He said bluntly.

Lucius frowned, that made no sense at all. How could Lord Voldemort be his son's soul mate, the man was called Tom Riddle. Voldemort barely refrained from rolling his eyes, as if he sensed where the man's thoughts were going. "Did you really think I was born with the name Voldemort?" he asked and watched as the man flinched. "My birth name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." He continued and sneered at the same time. Lucius's eyes widened. His Lord was his youngest son's soul mate? That couldn't be, it seemed so unlikely. He took a drink and closed his eyes. Voldemort was rather enjoying his reaction, if he must say so himself. "So I am counting on you telling Stefan tomorrow night." He said firmly and gave Lucius a hard look. Lucius's snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his Lord speak again and quickly nodded. "You may go." Voldemort said and waved a hand lazily.

Lucius put down the glass and stood. He bowed and quickly left the room and went to find his wife leaving Voldemort alone in the room. He put his chin in his hand and smirked. "Looks like I got you one way or the other Potter, or should I say Stefan?" he said softly to the empty room.

Lucius walked into the same parlour that he and his wife were sat in earlier and found her there again. She looked up expectantly and he nodded. "I am afraid it is someone you may not like."

She worried her lips and took a breath. "Tell me." She demanded.

"The Dark Lord."

She froze and said nothing for a while. "What?" she said shaking her head.

"Stefan's soul mate is the Dark Lord." He sighed and sat on the couch. Narcissa couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. That man would abuse her child, she just knew it. She bit her lip to stop the flow of tears. She got up and looked at her husband.

"I am going to bed, I am suddenly feeling very tired." And with that she walked briskly out of the room.

* * *

Dumbledore had searched the entire house for clues and found nothing, thought he didn't like the look of the cupboard under the stairs and kept that secret from everybody else. He was really worried; they needed to get Harry back. Also a new student was starting his sixth year at **Hogwarts** this year and was somehow related to the Malfoy's. He had no idea who the boy was, as he had never even heard of him before. It was strange. He had people out looking for the boy and they had also found nothing. He sighed and put his face in his hands. Harry... where are you?

* * *

**Edited: 09/07/12**


	6. Soul Mate

**Chapter 6**

**Soul mate**

Stefan was woken up by a knock on the door and groaned as he got up and wrapped a robe around himself. He opened the door and saw him mother standing there, if he didn't know any better he would have thought she looked nervous. "Ah, good, you're up!" she said and looked at him. "Quickly get dressed and meet me and your father in the main parlour, there is something that we need to talk to you about." Stefan frowned.

"Ok." He said weakly and shut the door and went to get a quick shower. He got dressed and made his way to the main parlour where his parents were sitting, waiting. "What is it?" he asked as he came in the room.

"Son, sit down." Lucius said and motioned his arm to the chair by the fireplace. Stefan sat and narrowed his eyes, what was going on? "There is something we need to tell you."

"Mother said that." He responded.

"Do you remember the letter I gave you on your first night?" his mother asked him. He nodded and frowned. "Do you remember everything it said?" Stefan frowned and tried to remember.

"It was a letter from Lily Potter telling you that James had stolen your child and she didn't realise till later on." He said slowly. They nodded encouragingly. "Er..."

"There was something at the bottom, remember?" Lucius prodded. Stefan's eyes widened as he remembered. He had been so occupied about finding out his parents were alive and Malfoy's at that he had totally forgotten everything else. Now he remembered, it had stated that he had a soul mate. No! He didn't want a soul mate, well he did, but he would like to pick that person out himself instead of him not being able to not choose. But if they were soul mates then they had to be perfect for each other, right?

"Do you know who it is?" he asked surprisingly calm. They didn't move but then slowly nodded their heads. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "And you were going to tell me?"

"Yes." Lucius said because he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Who is it?" he said nervously. He opened his eyes when he got no answer and looked at them. Why were they not answering him for? They looked at each other and Narcissa nodded to her husband.

"Before we tell you, we want you to promise you will not freak out." Lucius said to his son.

"Why would I freak out?"

"You haven't had the best of times together." He said carefully.

"So I have met him." Stefan concluded. "But then wouldn't I have known or something?" Lucius shook his head and smiled slightly.

"As your magic was not really your own and just pushed to the side, so to speak, yours never reacted to his and so you didn't know. However you will be able to tell when you meet him this time."

"So it is a he?" he said and pursed his lips slightly. They just nodded. He sighed and gave them a tired look. "How will I know, you said it would react differently now."

"Well, your magic will kind of react to his, you will know." Narcissa said softly.

"Ok, just tell me his name."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Lucius said. He thought it would be better to say this name than Lord Voldemort, well the Dark Lord as he would never say his master's name. They saw their son's eyes widen and his mouth fell open and kind of shook his head slightly.

"What?" he croaked.

"You know who that is?" they asked confused and shocked. Stefan nodded.

"Second year I found out." He said weakly. "Because of the diary." Lucius nodded and sighed. "So Voldemort is my soul mate." He was speaking as if in a daze. He couldn't believe this; the person who had been trying to kill him for god knows how long was really his soul mate. The snake-man was his soul mate! He shook his head and let out a bitter chuckle, why would fate do this to him? Did fate hate him this much? He looked at his parents who were looking worried and anxious.

"If he knew, would he have tried to kill me all those times?" He had to know. Lucius shook his head.

"Whatever his thoughts on you were it would have made no difference, you can't kill your soul mate." Lucius explained. "That is why he couldn't kill you as a child." Stefan processed this and closed his eyes whilst massaging his temples.

"Do I have to be with him?" he asked desperately.

"Well, he knows now and I don't know what he wants but I would prefer you to." Lucius said, he quickly went on as Stefan gave him a look. "Not because it is an 'honour' but because sometimes when soul mates do not get together they can go insane. I believe this is why the Dark Lord is the way he is, because he was born a lot earlier than you and he had to go all that time without you. Not everyone gets soul mates but some do and when they do, they need to be with that person."

"Did Dumbledore know?" Stefan asked.

"To that we don't know." There was silence for a while and no one dared to speak for some unknown reason. Stefan decided to break it.

"When do I have to meet him?" he asked, to Lucius he seemed nervous but was trying not to show it.

"Well I will have to inform him of this and he will decide." Lucius replied. Stefan nodded mutely.

"Can I go now?" He nodded and his son left without a word. Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other when it was only them in the room.

"That went better than I thought it would." Narcissa said seriously.

* * *

Voldemort was in his office finishing off some last minute paperwork when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't lift his head as he called for Lucius to enter; he knew it was him as he felt his aura. The door creaked open and the aura become heavier as he could feel it more. "What is it Lucius?" he asked softly. He heard the man clear his throat nervously.

"We have just told Stefan, My Lord." He said quietly. Voldemort stopped writing and put down the quill and looked the man in the face.

"Really?" he said and tilted his head to the side. "And how did he respond?"

"Well, he seemed fine about it, but I think he was slightly nervous and confused." Lucius replied.

"Really?" Voldemort said, mainly to himself. "Did he say anything else?"

"He had asked when he would have to meet you, but I told him that would have to wait until you decide." Voldemort hummed and looked at the ceiling.

"How is Severus coming along with the potion?" Lucius frowned when he was asked that.

"Well, I have not talked to him, My Lord." He said hesitantly. "I thought it was best so he could fully concentrate." Voldemort looked back at him and did for quite some time, making the blonde man shift.

"Very well. I will set up a time and date of this 'meeting' and I will tell you some other time." He said dismissively. Lucius bowed.

"Is there anything else you need My Lord?" Voldemort shook his head and waved his hand, making the door open and that let Lucius know that he was meant to leave. Lucius left and went straight to his office.

* * *

Two days later Stefan found himself in the main parlour alone. He was told by his father that he was meeting his 'soul mate' today and he had to be alone, it was what the Dark Lord had requested. He shifted on the seat and closed his eyes briefly and opened them when he heard the door opening. He took a breath but didn't look behind him. He felt another presence in the room and saw a shadow fall over him and stop. He looked up and what he saw shocked him. Instead of the snake-like man he was expecting to see, was Tom Riddle. It was like an older version of the Tom that he saw in the chamber.

He had dark brown hair that fell in waves around his ears. He had a pale complexion and broad shoulders and a muscled body. However, even though everything else had changed, the man still had his piercing red eyes. Voldemort looked down upon him and he couldn't tell what he was thinking, but his father was right when he said he would be able to know the difference. He could feel his and Voldemort's magic battering away at each other and he felt safe instead of in danger around him now. Voldemort sat gracefully on the couch next to him and picked up the glass that was meant for him off the coffee table. They didn't say anything but Voldemort continued to stare.

"So Harry or should I say Stefan?" Voldemort smirked. "How do you like it here so far?" Stefan frowned. Was the man trying to tease him, because he couldn't tell? Voldemort looked serious enough.

"Er... it's nice." He said idiotically.

"Nice?" Voldemort repeated and Stefan just nodded. "Nice." He said again and took a drink. He put his arm on the back of the couch and touched his shoulder slightly. Even though it was just a slight touch, he still felt it as though it weighed a ton. He felt as though he had been electrocuted. His eyes widened and he looked at Voldemort confused. From the look on his face he knew that was meant to happen but was still shocked about the intensity. Stefan guessed it was to let people know when they had met their soul mates.

Stefan shifted and reached for his own glass, he was getting uncomfortable with the silence.

"So Stefan, how much do you know about soul mates?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"Not much." He replied and scratched his head.

"Well after this maybe you would want to read this." He said and pulled out a book and passed it to him. It was a plain book with the words 'soul mates' wrote on the front.

"Thank you." He didn't know what to feel about sitting here with this man. The man who had tried to kill him on numerous occasions, but no matter how hard he tried all of that seemed to get washed away. He wondered why that was. All he seemed to want to do was kiss the man or at least hold him. Voldemort seemed to want to do that too because he kept fidgeting and looking at his lips now and then. They eventually started talking of nothing with consequence and their time was coming to an end. They got up and walked to the door. Voldemort turned around and bent down and pressed his lips against the smaller man's lips. Stefan felt as though a fire had ignited and he felt hot in the face, his whole body was tingling.

When the kiss was broke he was slightly breathless and he noticed Voldemort's eyes were still closed. He smiled slightly and knew he couldn't stay mad at this man, for him he would do anything. "I will see you some other time." Voldemort said quietly.

"Can I ask you something?" he said rushed. Voldemort raised an eyebrow, silently telling him to continue. "Well, two things really... One, how did you get your looks back and two, do I have to call you Voldemort." he blushed. "I know you hate your birth name but I don't like Voldemort, you know what, it doesn't matter." Voldemort's lips twitched.

"Well, for my looks, I had got Severus to make a potion for me and as for the issue of my name. You may call me Marvolo." he responded.

"Really?" Stefan asked wide eyed. Voldemort smirked and kissed his lips softly.

"Yes." he said and walked out of the room leaving the boy behind. Stefan silently wondered if it was the magic at work making Vold-Marvolo so nice to him, or if he was faking. He grabbed the book and made his way to his room and sat on the bed. He opened it up and began to read. By the end he had found out quite a bit. Like about submissive's and the dominate's. If you were the dominate you would start to feel insane without your mate and get extremely angry and violent and you would protect them with everything you have. It didn't say how you know which one you are, you just know. Wasn't very helpful. For a submissive, you would be able to get pregnant if you were a male and you would depend on your partner and were the one to look after your family. To Stefan it sounded like a woman.

To bond fully you would need to have sexual intercourse as it binds you in a most intimate way and it makes you stronger and if the couple was powerful enough they could talk to one another through their minds. It sounded cool to him and he hope he could do it. The dominate would be able to feel the others emotions as he is meant to keep the other happy. Stefan didn't know if he like that part though, his emotions are his own and he didn't want anyone else knowing them so openly like that. Also the submissive would be the only this strong enough to calm his/her mate down when extremely angry. He put the book on the bedside table and laid down on the bed, closing his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when there was a loud knock on his door. He glared and stood up, going to the door to see Draco stood behind it.

"What?" he sighed.

"Dinner." Draco smiled. His belly made noise of agreements and he blushed.

"Good timing apparently." They walked to the dining hall and he stopped when he saw Marvolo sat at the table today. He frowned but carried on walking in with Draco. He looked up to see him being signaled to sit next to Marvolo and did so silently. He put some food onto his plate and listened to the conversation that was going around the table. Severus was here today, along with his aunt and husband and brother. He jumped slightly when he felt something on his leg. He looked down to see Marvolo's hand sliding up and down on his left leg. He gulped.

"What are you doing?" he whispered to the man sat on his left.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Marvolo smirked. Stefan blushed and looked away. He tried to ignore the hand on his leg but found it rather difficult when it was slowly riding upwards. Now he was confused, early today he was nice and polite and now he was feeling him up when he had kept his distance last time. Maybe he was trying to wind him up. Unbeknownst to Stefan Marvolo was able to know everything he was feeling. After they had kissed he had somehow been able to know what he was feeling now and he could sense everything he was feeling now. Lust, confusion and frustration. He smirked and cupped him, making the boy bite his lip.

"Is everything alright?" Draco asked his brother, he looked like he was in pain or something.

"I'm fine." he replied weakly and shifted. "I am done with dinner thought." he said pushed away from the table. He paused a second before he stood up and left. Marvolo watched with a satisfied grin. Later that night Marvolo knocked on Stefans door and waited, leaning against the wall outside his door. The door opened and he smiled widely, he was having a lot of fun. Stefan looked at him with lust and nervousness and he felt smug. He knew he was good looking but seeing his mate look at him with such obvious lust was wonderful.

"Yes?" Stefan asked in a quiet voice. He walked inside and watched as he shut the door.

"I just wondered if I could say goodnight?" Stefan frowned and walked to the bed.

"Sure?" he said, though it sounded like a question. He sat on the bed and watched Marvolo warily. Marvolo climbed on the bed and pushed him down. He put his lips on the younger mans and pulled him into a passionate and hungry kiss. Marvolo swiped his tongue across the others bottom lip and he opened up immediately and he plunged his tongue into the warm cavern. The younger man under him moaned and he pressed him deeper into the bed. When he could feel the boy getting hotter he let go and got off the bed. He walked to the door and looked back before he left the room and whispered:

"Good night."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, something has gone wrong with my laptop so it is on a really go slow and sometimes things aren't working properly, so sorry if some take a while to update but I can sometimes use my mams laptop and I am hoping my laptop won't break completely.

Thanks for the reviews.


	7. Letter

**Chapter 7**

**Letter**

Hermione was sat in the kitchen of the Burrow and was holding a warm cup of tea in her hands. She watched as the steam rose and melted into nothing. She took a sip and smacked her lips, feeling the tea warm her up easily. She was really worried about her friend right about now. She had been terrified when she had heard that Harry was missing when the headmaster had gone to pick him up and she had cried. She didn't want anything to happen to him and she wanted him to be safe. They had been out looking for him and nothing; he had not been found. He had been missing for about five days now and she was praying in her mind that he was not dead.

She was annoyed at Ginny and sometimes felt like slapping her in the face. She was the only one that was not really worried. Well she was, but only because her hero was missing. How she could have deluded herself to think that Harry would be with the likes of her is astounding and a mystery to Hermione and she knew it would never happen as Harry was gay. And if Ginny had not realised it, he had never shown any interest in her, in all the years they had known each other.

Ron was really worried as his best friend was missing. The twin's pranking partner was missing and brother, Molly's other son was gone and she was working herself up into a frenzy and Remus was a mess. He had lost everyone; James, Lily, Sirius and now Harry was gone. Hermione didn't know how much the poor man could take. She took another drink and looked up and she heard some footsteps. She smiled as she saw Mrs Weasley come into the kitchen and start up the cooker.

"What are you doing up this early?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied. The woman nodded and started on making some food. There was a silence as she went about her business and was broken by Ron.

"Morning." He yawned.

"Good morning, Ronald." Hermione said quietly.

"Morning son." Ron sat down next to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders. He rubbed her arm soothingly and she put her head on his shoulder. Ron tilted his head so that his cheek was pressing against hers.

"How are you doing?" he whispered. Hermione closed her eyes and let go of the cup.

"I just want him to come back."

* * *

Remus was sat in his ratty apartment and was sorting through some boxes. He came across a box that held a load of pictures in. He pulled the lid off and tipped the photographs on the bed. He decided to sort through them and order them. He smiled as he did so; putting his school pictures in one pile, family in another, Harry in one and when they had grown up. He smiled sadly at the picture of Sirius and put it down. He grabbed a photo album and started to place them inside.

An hour later he was done and he put the album aside and went to the window. He looked up into the morning sun that had yet to rise fully and sighed. Why was his life such a mess? He thought. What good had really happened? The only thing he could think of was his friends. Even though he was made to become something he despised, he had still made friends and become his family. He was thankful for that but why was it ripped away from him?

First James and Lily. Murdered by that horrible bastard and then to find out Peter had betrayed them. Then Sirius was killed and taken from him, his only friend left. Now Harry was missing and no-one could find him. He was miserable.

He moved from the window and walked out the bedroom and outside. Everyone was in a panic because Harry was missing and they were suspicious because Voldemort had not made any move or attacked anybody and they were confused but pleased about that. Though some still had in their mind that he was planning something and soon something was about to happen. Remus didn't know what to think.

He only wanted Harry back.

* * *

Dumbledore was sat in his office.

Minerva was sat opposite him and was frowning, looking at a letter.

"Dumbledore? Who is this Stefan Malfoy?" she asked confused. Dumbledore shook his head, he had no idea.

"I had no clue, Minerva." He said aloud. "However he will be joining us this year at Hogwarts and is somehow connected to the Malfoy family." Minerva nodded her head and put it down.

"Any news?" she asked. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

"No, there is nothing. But wherever he is, I am hoping he is safe and unharmed." Minerva looked down and stood up.

"I best go headmaster." She said and left the room. She stalked down the corridor and to her office. She wanted Harry to come back safe. He was in her house and was one of her lions and she didn't want to think about the fact that Harry might be hurt somewhere, or worse, dead. She closed her eyes and shut the door behind her. She took a breath and opened her eyes once more. She re-lit the fire and walked to her desk and sat down. She needed to finish her lesson plans.

Dumbledore watched her leave and sighed, sitting back in his seat and intertwining his fingers. He looked out the window and looked as the morning sun began to rise up high into the blue clear sky. Obviously today was going to be a nice sunny day, but he felt that the weather was mocking him. With everything that was going on, the weather should not be nice. At least it was a substitute. The only good thing that was happening lately; the weather.

* * *

Stefan woke up and groaned as the light shone through his window and on to his face. He pushed himself up and dragged himself to the bathroom to get washed up. He turned the shower on and looked at the mirror. He saw a blush staining his cheeks as he remembered last night. He grit his teeth and scowled. The kiss was amazing but he didn't like that he was been teased right before he went to sleep. Then again, this was Voldemort that he was talking about. He got undressed and jumped into the shower. He let the hot water run down his body and sighed contently. After he was done he got out, dried and dressed.

He wore some black trousers and boots to go with them. He put on a white top and a dark green, almost black sweater on the top of it with a thin dark blue robe. He grabbed his wand and left the room. He stopped outside his brother's room and knocked on the door. He waited and smiled as the door opened. His brother was wearing black slacks, white button up with a vest on top and a simple black robe. His hair was done to perfection as always.

"Breakfast?"

Draco nodded in agreement and they made their way to the dining hall. Stefan loved the dining hall. It had a huge table in the middle of the room with a huge fireplace to its right and a huge window to the left. It felt calming and peaceful to him and he loved it. They walked in and he had a look around the room. His parents were there along with Severus, who was wearing black as usual. Marvolo was there, sat at the head of the table looking gorgeous. From what Stefan could see he was wearing a black button up top and a jacket over the top and a robe on top of that. His hair had small curls at the end which Stefan thought were kind of cute and if you looked at him, you wouldn't think this was the most dangerous wizard.

Voldemort looked up when the door opened and grinned when he caught sight of Stefan. He pointed to the chair at his left and Stefan immediately went to the seat, Draco sitting next to his brother. He put some food onto his plate and started to eat. Voldemort grinned and smirked at the same time to Stefan and was delighted in the blush that followed.

The youngest Malfoy was relieved when breakfast was over because Marvolo kept giving him side glances that did him no good and was happy when he could get away. However that didn't happen as he saw Hedwig soar through the open window and land in front of him. He frowned and patted her head. He grabbed the letter that was tied to her leg and started to read.

_Dear Harry, _

_Now I have no idea why I am writing because if it is true and you have been kidnapped or killed, it isn't likely that you will be getting this letter but I am hoping neither of them are true. Wherever you are I do hope that you are safe and happy, Harry. You are my best friend, my brother and I only want what is best for you and I only want you to be happy, so if wherever you are, if you are happy then I am glad and thankful. You of all people deserve whatever happiness you can salvage and I would not hate you or curse you for that._

_I hope you get this and can write back because I miss you and I am out of my mind with worry about you. Everyone misses you... well, Ginny misses her hero but everyone else TRUELY misses you and wants you back. Though if you are happier where you are then stay; but I do hope you will write and tell me you are ok so I don't have to worry about you so much. _

_I love you,_

_Your sister,_

_Hermione x _

Stefan's face was blank as he read over the letter and dropped it on the table. He had honestly forgotten about his friends as he had so much to think about whilst he was here. He frowned as he thought over what Hermione said. She seemed to really miss him and he knew she was probably getting herself all worked up. Ginny, he grimaced at the thought – her hero! It made him sick and he was glad Hermione had told him the truth on that. He did miss the twins though, he loved thinking of new pranks and telling them. He never did them he just came up with them.

"Who is it from?" Draco asked curiously.

"Hermione." He said bluntly. Her frowned and Stefan rolled his eyes and pushed the letter towards him. He looked up to see Marvolo looking at him curiously. He smiled weakly and handed him the letter when his brother was done with it. Marvolo showed no emotion as he read through the letter so Stefan had no way of knowing what the letter had meant to him. Marvolo dropped the letter and folded it up. Stefan looked at him with wide curious eyes and Marvolo stood and announced he needed to be somewhere.

He was now very confused. What could he possibly feel from reading that, which made him have to leave? Or maybe he really did have something to do and Stefan was over-reacting. Stefan grabbed the letter and excused himself from the table; he needed to go and write a letter.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it is short and it has taken a while. I have been a little busy with family and other things and didn't have time so I wrote this quickly so you did have something to read. Thank you for continuing to read it.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. **Mrs. Taiwolf ****Thana Bielefield: **Thanks for reviewing and yes it was. I was thinking about Mpreg in this story and I will take you up on that suggestion, It does sound cute.

_I have some other stories to write and this will be the last one I will finish before I start my other ones. I apologise for the wait. I am doing my Pirates of the Caribbean one first; A life worth living and then Hard Love then Fresh Beginning and then this. So sorry. I feel disappointed in myself for letting this happen. _


End file.
